Drifted Away
Drifted Away is the 1st chapter of Nagasarete Airanto. Synopsis Around 10 A.M on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean, a young boy muses that that he should be usually in 2nd period. After a moment of silence, he then exclaims curses to his non-present father and states that he is now free. Later, the boy is floating alone in the sea due to a sudden storm. As the waves crashed against him, he recalls how he got in the situation. He is Ikuto Tōhōin a 14 year old boy who ran away from home after a fight with his father. He went on a cruise but fell overboard due to the storm; he has been adrift for five days. Suddenly a huge wave came and washed him under. Later, somewhere on an island a girl with a fishing pole comes to a seaside cliff and cast a line out. After sitting down, she tells her pig(?) Tonkatsu to wait a little for her to catch something tasty since there was a storm last night. She then caught something but when she pulled it in she saw that it was a person, Ikuto. After she pulled him out, she panicked on what to do next. Ikuto slowly regained consciousness when he heard someone calling out to him. As he tried to remember what happened to to him the girl suddenly slapped him multiple times and then crushed his chest trying to revive him. As the girl panicked trying to remember what to do next, Ikuto thinks that if she does anything more he might go to hell. The girl then puts her lips to his which made Ikuto think it is heaven until she blew into him too hard which made him faint. Later at a village, girls gathered around a house hearing about an outsider came. In the house, the girl had brought Ikuto in and asked an old woman how the person was. The old woman assured her that the person was fine and then chastise her for almost killing him while trying to save him. The girl then noted that there was a lot of people gathered. The old answered that they are ditching work since it has been years since an outsider came to the island. The girl then inquired that the person's body seems different from everyone else. The old woman tells her the reason was that he was a man; this made every girl gather into the house and exclaim in surprise. After that, the old woman chased everyone else out of her house. The girl then looks over to Ikuto as he stirs. Ikuto groggily wonders why his chest was heavy and then sees something (Tonkatsu) on his chest and wonders what it is. He then hears the girl exclaim relief that he woke-up. Ikuto then wondered who the girl was but then he remembered when she kissed him and frantically moved away but slips off the side of the house and hit his head. As the girl tried to shake him awake another girl was observing them and note that "it has gotten interesting" just before the old woman tosses her telling her to go back to work. Later as they ate, after introducing each other, Ikuto thanked Suzu (the girl) for saving him. Suzu tells him that she didn't do much but was amazed that he didn't eat or drink while he was adrift for a week. Ikuto was also surprised that he survived that long. He then said he thought he was drifting for a long time but was glad that he landed in Japan. Suzu and Obaba corrected him that even though every person on the island is Japanese, they don't know where the island is since they were castaways as well. She then proceeds to tell him how they got there. Exactly 130 years ago when she was 18, Japan was opened to other countries, she and many other were sent to Europe to learn the latest technologies in food, clothing, living and medicine. On the way back the ship was hit by a storm and were shipwrecked. They soon came upon a deserted island and settled on it naming it Airantou after their ship. They have been living on it ever since then but never had contact with the outside world. Ikuto was surprised that there was a civilization that didn't change since the Meiji era. He then worriedly asked them if there are ferries or phones or any other way to communicate but they told him no and were confused when he mentioned "phone". He asked if there was noway off the island and Suzu tells him that he was probably correct which made him panic. Trivia *Rin, Machi, Chikage, Ayane, and Yukino first appeared here but were unnamed. de:Kapitel 1: Drifted Away Category:Chapters